The Ultimate Showdown
About The Ultimate Showdown was a Flash movie submitted to Newgrounds by Shawn Vulliez (altfour) and Neil Cicierega (Trapezoid) on December 22, 2005. It is a music video that featuring a brawl of popular characters, both fictional and real, from the 1980's and 1990's. Ultimately, Mr. Rogers is the only survivor. The entire video lasts for just over three and a half minutes. Lyrics *- Old Godzilla was hopping around, + *- Tokyo City like a big playground. *- When suddenly Batman burst from the shade, *- and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade. *- Godzilla got pissed and began to attack, *- but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq. *- Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu, *- when Aaron Carter came out of the blue. *- *- And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal, *- then they both got flattened by the Batmobile. *- but before it could make it back to the Batcave, *- Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave. *- And took an AK47 out from under his hat, *- and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat. *- But he ran out of bullets and he ran away, *- because Optimus Prime came to save the day. *- *- This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. *- Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see. *- And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. *- This is the Ultimate Showdown *- of Ultimate Destiny *- *- Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime, *- like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime. *- And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track, *- but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back. *- And Batman was injured, and trying to get steady, *- when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete. *- But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped, *- Indiana Jones took him out with his whip. *- *- Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind, *- and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find. *- 'Cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed, *- and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist. *- Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault, *- while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault. *- onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air. *- then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare. *- *- This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. *- Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see. *- And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. *- This is the Ultimate Showdown... *- *- Angels sang out in immaculate chorus, *- down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris. *- Who delivered a kick which could shatter bones, *- into the crotch of Indiana Jones. *- Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain, *- as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne. *- but Chuck saw through his clever disguise, *- and he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs. *- *- Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and *- Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight. *- *- And Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie, *- and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie *- *- Robocop, the Terminator, *- Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader *- *- Lo Pan, Superman, *- every single Power Ranger. *- *- Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan, *- Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan - *- *- All came out of no where lightning fast, *- And they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass. *- It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw, *- with civilians looking on total awe. *- *- The fight raged on for a century, *- many lives were claimed, but eventually. *- The champion stood, the rest saw their better: *- Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater. *- *- This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. *- Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see. *- And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. *- This is the Ultimate Showdown... *- (the ultimate showdown) *- This is the Ultimate Showdown... *- (the ultimate showdown) *- This is the Ultimate Showdown... *- (the ultimate showdown) *- *- of Ultimate Destiny Video Category:Memes Category:Videos Category:Songs Category:2000's memes